Tathel Devonce
Email: pj34@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 148 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Andor - Caydin (a small village south of Caemlyn) Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Tathel Devonce(Garim) Age: 17 Place of Origin: Andor - Caydin (a small village south of Caemlyn) Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 148 Brief History: Tathel was born in Caydin to his father Derrin and mother Marie. He lived most of his life thinking his father was a blacksmith and his mother a gifted herbalist. On his 15th birthday though he learnt this was not the case. Tathel's father approached him with a grim look on his face and explained that Tathel was now a man and must learn the sword. His father followed this announcement with-- something Tathel had always asked but never gotten a straight answer about-- the story of how he and Marie had come to Caydin. Derrin revealed that Marie had once been an accepted at the white tower but had fallen in love with a young warder in training(Derrin). Marie was not making very much progress and became frustrated. Fearing she may never become Aes sedi she decided to bond Derrin and run away. Derrin told Tathel it was one of his greatest regrets that he had agreed to be bonded. He often wished that Marie could have waited and that he could have finished his training. Derrin and Marie were on the run for many years until finally they found Caydin and settled down. Derrin brought Tathel outside to begin his training. Tathel's first task was to make a sword for himself. Derrin explained to Tathel that it was family tradition to wield a sword that you yourself create. Derrin taught Tathel the sword for nearly a year while his mother taught him of the world. On Tathel's 16th birthday he set out to find his place in the world. His father gave him enough money to reach Caemlyn safely and join the military there. Tathel though had other Ideas; he would finish his fathers dream and train to be a true warder. Tathel's journey to Caemyln was mostly uneventful. Upon reaching Caemlyn he was awed by its beauty and stayed for a couple of months taking work with a local blacksmith. Tathel's skill in smithing having improved he reforged his sword and went about finding a group to travel to Tar Valon with. Any fool could see these were dark days and Tathel was no fool. He waited until a convoy was heading north to Tar Valon and Tagged along. On the way to Tar Valon his convoy was attacked by bandits, this was the first time Tathel saw real combat and it was not pretty. He drew his blade and went on the defensive. From his training he had always pictured battle as graceful but this battle was nothing but chaos. Staying defensive minded he waited for a bandit to approach him. Parrying the bandits third strike Tathel's sword broke from its hilt and he backed away quickly. Fear pulsed through him and he cursed his poor craftsmanship. Just as the bandit began to move in on him A spear was tossed to Tathel and despite his lack of training in the spear he drove it home into the bandit. He looked for who had tossed him the spear and saw a brown clad figure disappear into the brush by the trail. The combat was done and the bandits defeated. Tathel took the sword the bandit had been wielding but kept the spear too. He talked with the other members of the convoy but none had seen the figure who tossed him the spear. Upon reaching Tar Valon Tathel went straight to the tower to offer himself for training using the last name Garim so as not to lead the Aes sedi to his family. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios